


Beautiful

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drivers have a surprise planned for Max's eighteenth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

"What time did you tell Max?" Seb asks.

"Half past, as agreed," Carlos says.

"Okay, birthday boy deserves a surprise for his eighteenth!"

"I don't think he wants a fuss for it," Carlos says.

"We've got something funny planned!" Seb says, "We're each going to get him some 'company'," he pauses while he grins, "and then make them all show up at the hotel at the same time!"

"Can you imagine his face when he sees all the girls!" Jenson adds.

"I don't think that's a good idea-" Carlos starts to say.

"It's just a joke, or are you too cheap to pay up?" Jenson says, laughing as he nudges Carlos.

Carlos sighs, he knows that Max will hate this but he's not sure of a way to put the other guys off doing this, they all seem to think it will be a riot. Just as he's about to speak, to try and convince them it's a bad idea, Max wanders into the room and hushed giggles break out but Max is oblivious to all of it. Carlos feels the other drivers staring at him and he knows that he's just going to have to play along, and with that he shoots Max a smile and pats the seat next to him.

*****

It's been a long day for Max, long weekend in fact, and he's relieved to be away from the track and on his way back to the hotel. He's feeling a little sad and he just wants to hide away from the world. Not that he expected anyone to do anything for his birthday, but a 'happy birthday' would have been nice. Most of all, it hurt that Carlos had forgot his birthday.

He's waiting on the lift when he catches sight of a beautiful creature; tall and graceful, dressed in a mini skirt and a vest top, with a long sleeve lace dress thrown over it showing off all of her tanned skin. There's fishnet stockings held up with a suspender that's poking out of the bottom of the dress, and large black boots finish off the outfit. Along with smoky eyes and a deep red lipstick she looks amazing and Max is trying not to stare and failing.

The door for the lift pings and she gets into the lift with him. They're alone and she's going to the same floor as him, which Max takes as a sign from the universe just to go for it.

"Hi sexy," Max says, he's trying to lean on the side of the lift like he doesn't care, but he ends up overbalancing and almost falling. She sniggers and Max stands up, back rigid and he looks like a lost little boy. He pulls himself together and tries again. "I'm Max."

"Carla," she says. She raises an eyebrow as she looks at Max, they're quite fluffy but Max doesn't notice, he's mesmerised by her beautiful brown eyes.

"I think you'd look beautiful riding my cock." The lift pings to say they've arrived at the right floor and Max curses his luck, if only he'd had a bit longer.

The look of disgust on Carla's face is lost on Max, all he sees is her staring at him. She strides off down the corridor without saying a word, and Max walks a few steps behind her, trying to work out his next move.

She's heading in the same direction as Max and there's the sound of voices growing louder as they approach. It sounds like there's a party going on and when Max turns the corner, he sees a crowd of people all gathered outside his room.

Max is about to tell Carla to wait up as she disappears into the distance, leaving him surrounded by an array of women who are all diving in to touch him. He's overwhelmed by the number of hands grabbing at him, all saying things that make Max blush.

"Hi sexy."

"You're cute."

"Bet you've got a nice dick."

"He looks like a screamer."

Max can feel his heart rate soaring and his cheeks are beginning to burn, he's taking deep breaths but they don't seem to be helping. Someone's hands are starting to work their way into his boxers and he jumps back with a yelp.

"Don't you want your birthday present?"

"No!" Max yells, but it only makes them laugh.

"I think someone's a virgin," a familiar voice says. Max looks up to see Carla striding towards him, a lace-covered arm reaching out and grabbing at his t-shirt, dragging him in close so their faces are almost touching. Her eyes are staring right into his soul and Max's stomach twists at the sight of her. She smells familiar, it reminds him of the Spanish sun and lazy days spent hanging around the garage, so comforting and alluring. Max goes in for a kiss but hesitates at the last second, unsure if she wants it too but she presses her lips against his, and the rush he gets when they meet is electrifying.

The kiss is amazing, setting Max's soul on fire and he's already half hard and he has to break the kiss or he's going to end up grinding against her in the corridor with an audience that are intimidating, to say the least.

"The rest of you can run along home," Carla says, and the relief washes over Max, his smile thanking her for saving him from all of this.

There's a lot of jeering and swearing as the women leave, Max even spots a couple of men shuffling past and he wonders which of the guys thought that would be funny. He watches as they all drift away until it's just him and Carla, staring at each other with lustful eyes.

"Thank you," Max says, brushing his lips over hers again, delighting in the feel of them, all soft and moist and plump. Their fingers are intertwined and he leads her to the door, before fumbling with the keycard. It takes three attempts but then they're in and he can't believe that this is actually happening. "Would you like a drink?" Max offers once they're inside.

"Sure, do you have a beer?"

The soft, playful quality to the voice is gone, leaving an unmistakable accent that Max would recognise anywhere. "Carlos?"

"Happy Birthday?" Carlos says, he's made himself comfy on the edge of the bed and is watching as Max takes it all in.

"Oh god, what I said to you in the lift…" Max buries his face in his hands, "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, it's not a surprise that you're single." Carlos laughs and pats the bed next to him.

"Thank you for coming to save me." The fact that Carlos would do this for him is so sweet and arousing all at the same time. Max grabs a couple of beers and opens them, relieved to have something else to focus on, before wandering back to sit next to Carlos.

They drink in silence, Max unsure of what to say. He liked the kiss, he liked it a lot, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't think of Carlos in that way. Ever since they met he's found him fascinating, and every minute they're apart he counts down the time until he'll see Carlos again. His mind is reeling with all this new information when it dawns on him that Carlos has slipped his arm round his waist, allowing their skin to touch again.

Carlos turns to face him, teasing Max with his lips before kissing him with a passion that no-one else has ever seen before. Max is moaning into his mouth, deepening the kiss, greedy for Carlos' affection. He's soaking it all up when Carlos goes to take off his dress.

"Leave it on," Max says, his eyes are wide with desire and Carlos just grins.

"You like it?" Max nods as he stands up, stripping off his clothes in a clumsy fashion, he looks like he's rushing to get changed, rather than putting on a tease.

When Max is naked, hard dick leaking as it stands proud, Carlos says, "You'd look beautiful riding my cock."

"I deserve that," Max says, and Carlos notices the grin on his face as he says it. If it wasn't for that he'd have assumed that he'd just got the word wrong, but that cheeky face says he knows what he's asking for.

Carlos lies back on the bed, inching up the hem of his skirt to reveal lacy panties that are barely able to contain his erection. Max crawls onto the bed to get a closer view and Carlos waits until he can feel Max's breath on his cock before letting it spring free right in front of his eyes. Little kisses are placed on his cock, Max getting braver with each one, until he's wrapping his plump lips around the tip, his tongue teasing the slit and the warmth, the intimacy is more than Carlos could ever have wished for.

If he lets Max carry on much longer he's going to come before he's had a chance to satisfy Max and he doesn't want that. He doesn't want to miss out on all the filthy noises Max will make when he comes, he's not a quiet guy at the best of times.

"Your turn," Carlos says, stroking the side of Max's face before he pulls him up for a kiss. It's more tender, less frantic now and he feels Max melt under his touch, handing control over to him. He rolls Max onto his back and takes his time kissing his way down all of Max's toned muscles, each one rippling in pleasure as his lips touch. Once Carlos has reached his cock he looks up at the debauched sight laid out in front of him, Max's lips smeared with bright lipstick, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure and his dick twitching against his hip, smearing pre-come against his creamy skin.

Max feels Carlos take him into his mouth, surrounding him all, tip banging against the back of his mouth as he moans around him. He's screaming out in pleasure when a finger starts to tease his hole, teasing him as his hips arch, encouraging Carlos to give him what his body is yelling out for. The slight edge of pain as Carlos enters him is enough to push him over the edge, send him falling into the abyss of infinite pleasure, hands twisted in Carlos' hair as he swallows it all.

"Good?" Carlos asks as he slides another finger inside Max, playing with his prostate and watching as his spent cock hardens again in anticipation of round two. He's amazed how compliant Max's body is, but having seen how much he likes to be in control of everything it's not a shock.

"More," gasps Max, he's writhing on the bed trying to work Carlos' fingers deeper, pleading for him in a language he doesn't understand.

Carlos slips a condom out of the vest top that he's wearing, he never thought he'd actually be using it, it was just for a laugh, to go with the outfit. The crinkle of foil gets Max to open his eyes and Carlos is expecting him to help. "We're both clean, you don't need it."

"But I-"

"No," Max pouts. Carlos knows he's right, he trusts Max, so he puts the half-opened condom down and goes to line up his cock when Max stops him again. "I want to be on top."

"Demanding, aren't you?" Carlos says with a mock sigh, as Max motions for him to lie down.

"Yes." Max's grin is wide as he straddles Carlos' lap, he looks completely at ease as he sinks down onto his cock with one smooth motion. He rests his forehead against Carlos' as he gets used to the sensation, he feels like he could come just from having Carlos inside him and he doesn't want that, not yet.

Carlos gives him a little kiss on the nose before taking hold of Max's hips, holding him tight as he starts to rock. They're tiny little movements at first but then, once he gets used to the sensation, he's gathering speed, causing the bed to creak underneath him. Carlos is nuzzling at the side of his neck, arms wrapped around him and cock filling him. It all makes Max feel like he's surrounded by Carlos, enveloped in his love and affection.

He's so close but he can't ask for his release, he can't remember any of his English, his mind is filled only with pleasure, but Carlos sees the pained look on his face and strokes him to orgasm, his own following straight after.

Max ends up limp in his arms, their sweaty, sticky bodies pressed together as they both breathe heavily, shocked by the intensity of their orgasms. Carlos strokes the side of his face, moving his head so that he can look into Max's eyes.

"Did I look beautiful?" Max asks as he bites on his lip.

"You always look beautiful to me."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
